Sometimes You Need Saving
by cherryblazin01
Summary: Tris is kidnapped by Eric and is beaten, whipped, punched,etc. The night before she escapes his house Eric does something that is unforgettable. Tris escapes to California with some possessions and money only to go to the beach and pass out, the only thing she remembers before she passes out is ocean blue eyes looking at her with concern.
1. Chapter 1

I look down at my legs bruises, everywhere, "I have to get out of here," I think. Ugh why did I let him kidnap me I could've fought I mean I've been trained to be " a weapon " as my dad calls me, or used to call me I haven't seen my family in over 4 years. I was trained in basically CIA training meaning I could take down anyone, but apparently not Eric because if I could I wouldn't be in this whole mess. I don't know why but whenever I'm around him I just freeze. Alright beginning of a new day let's keep my memory up. My name is Beatrice Prior. My nickname is Tris. I was kidnapped at 15 years old. I'm 19 years old now. I live in the basement of Eric Matthews's house. I am forced to stay here. I had/have a brother named Caleb, a mother named Natalie, and a father named Andrew. I don't know why I haven't been found yet, and it doesn't make sense because my mom was/is an Actress and my father is one of the head leaders in the CIA. I used to have long, bright blonde hair; I now have overgrown dirty blonde hair, dirty from literal dirt not just because of dying my hair. I used to have bright, icy blue eyes which used to light up every day; I now have dull, cloudy gray eyes with an always cloudy forecast. I used to wake up and worry what I will wear every day, now I wake up and worry when Eric is coming down to beat me. Eric is my kidnapper and he comes down to beat, smack, punch, kick, whatever violent thing you can think of he's probably done. Except rape me. I once asked him why he hasn't and he just laughs and says "Oh don't worry your time will come little one." That's his "pet name "for me Little One. Don't ask me why I will never know, he smacked me after I asked him that question because apparently I am not supposed to talk to him, look at him, touch him, etc. I hear a door slam from upstairs. Shit. He wasn't supposed to come back til later well looks like I am getting my beatings sooner than later. I here pounding coming down the stairs and a moment later see a drunk Eric in front of me. "Get up," he yells at me. I quickly scramble to my feet knowing not to be disobedient with a drunken Eric. "That's a good girl," he says while lightly stroking my hair. I'm confused by his motions he's never gentle, what is up. "Now be a good little one and come upstairs with me," he says in that same voice, I stand there confused looking at him with a confusing look. He smacks me across the face and yells," I told you to follow me upstairs, get your ass moving." I quickly start walking with him upstairs thinking about what's going to happen, is he going to let me go? Of course not, don't be an idiot Tris. What is going to happen to be? As we near the top of the stairs he grabs my arm and starts dragging me somewhere, I don't know where though, I have only been upstairs once and that is when I first arrived here. Suddenly he pulls me into a room I gasp when I realize what he is going to do to me. Oh My Fucking God! The room he pulled me into is his bedroom. Eric Matthews is going to rape me. "Well hi little one," he says while throwing me down on the bed. "Stop Eric, you're drunk don't do anything you'll regret," I say calmly while trying to sit up. "Oh no silly little one I won't be regretting this, I'll be enjoying this," he says while pulling my legs down making me lie down flat on back while pinning my arms above my head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter to be up, I just finished school so more chapters should be coming quicker. I appreciate the constructive criticism it has helped me. Anyway on to the story. This chapter contains rape. I do not agree with the people who do this. Do not read if you are uncomfortable reading it.**

Chapter 2

He begins to kiss down my neck as I am trying to buck him off. "ERIC," I scream, "STOP YOU CAN'T DO THIS."

He lifts his lips off of my neck and looks at me with an angry look in his eyes and a smirk on his lips. "You know what?" he starts, "You're right I can't, with you yapping about while I am trying to get what I need."

He reaches for the side table by the bed and opens the drawer and pulls out a pair of scissors and pulls them over to my shirt. He begins to cut my shirt off of me instead of pulling it off of me. Once he finishes cutting up my shirt I realize he cut them in strips. He begins to tie them around my wrists, then he ties my wrists to the headboard and ties my legs apart so I am doing the spread eagle on the bed. With the last strip of what's left of my shirt he pulls it up to my face and ties it around my mouth, as a gag I'm guessing, and puts the scissors back on the side table.

"There," he says with a hungry look in his eyes, "now I can go on in peace." He leans down and continues kissing down my neck and looks hungrily looks down at my bra and grabs the scissors again and cuts it off. He pulls my bra off of me and throws it across the room. He has a hungry look in his eyes and a comical smirk on his lips.

He grabs my boobs and says, "Well you don't have much to offer do you now little one?" I knew this was a lie. I continue to try and buck him off or loosen the ties, but after a while I give up and let out a groan in frustration. Since Eric is still grabbing and massaging my boobs he takes my frustration groan as a moan.

"Is this turning you on sweetheart?" he mumbles against my boobs. This time I let out a muffled scream in frustration. Eric decides he's done with my boobs and moves down to my jeans. He begins to unbutton them then grabs the pair of scissors and cuts off the top part of the pants and leaves the legs on me pulling them down to my ankles. I start to scream again, even though it won't help, and all he does is chuckle and continue what he was doing. He looks at my panties and tears them off. After he takes them off he looks at my center and gently touches it with his finger.

"You really are turned on by this, aren't you?" he says while rubbing his finger up and down my folds. I watch as he slowly inserts a finger into my center, I through my head back and moan. I feel the absence of his finger and I look up wondering what's happening. I look up to see him pulling down his pants and boxers. I gasp through the gag. FUCK THAT IS GOING TO HURT! Eric doesn't have a 6 or 7 inch dick is at least 10 inches. I start to try and close my legs or move to stop what is about to happen. I am not about to lose my virginity to this horny, drunk, psychotic kidnapper!

"Stop moving you little bitch," Eric says as he gets on top of me while lining his member up with my entrance. I don't remember anything after that except him cumming in me. And he didn't wear a condom.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tris

I wake up drowsy and groggy. I feel a slight weight on my stomach. I look down and see a passed out Eric slightly on my stomach. I almost screamed once the memories of a couple of hours ago rush back to me. I am still naked and tied up, I look at the knots that are around my wrists and see that they are looser, probably from all the struggling I did last night. I begin to clench and release my jaw until the cloth around my mouth falls to my neck.

I then begin to move my wrists around to attempt to get them off the headboard. I then feel Eric begin to shift, I freeze, _"This is it," _I think, _"I am never getting out of here, he is going to wake up and take me back to the basement and keep me here forever."_ As I cringe, I realize that he just shifted in his sleep and that he is still passed out. I then, quickly, begin to move my wrists again and I soon get them off and untied from my wrists. Now for the dangerous part.

I softly grab Eric and start to slowly move him off of me, trying not to murder him right then and there. If I do end up getting out of here, I don't want the police coming after me, even though they won't know mw seeing as I have been missing for 4 years. _"Stop thinking Tris, you need to focus on getting out of here." _I quickly throw the strips of t-shirt onto the floor and move to my feet, quickly getting them loosened up and untied from my feet. I breathe out, not realizing I was holding my breath as I did that, and very slowly move off the bed. Once I am off of the bed I quickly run to Eric's dresser and start opening up the drawers, looking for money. After looking in his dresser and closet, I decide I can worry about money later, I just had to get out of there. I see Eric begin to stir again, so I quickly sprint out of the room, down the hallway, and am about to sprint out the door when I saw….

I look at the kitchen counter and see a wallet, RIGHT ON THE FUCKING COUNTER! I detoured and ran over and grabbed the wallet, looking inside of it. I see over a thousand dollars in cash and a credit card in there. FUCK YA! SCORE! But I also see something else in there, there's a slip of paper with some numbers on it. After a second I realize that is his pin number for his credit card. WHAT A FUCKING DUMBASS! Who writes their pin number down and puts it in their wallet with their credit card? I decide to just grab the whole wallet along with a backpack I found in the hall closet and put the wallet in there. After I did that, I sprinted out the door and looked around to see if there was a form of transportation I could use. I was about to give up when I saw a bike in the side yard. I quickly grab it, get on it, and ride to the nearest grocery store.

TIME SKIP

Once I get to the grocery store, I look around the front of it to see if there's an ATM anywhere, and I spot one almost instantly. I walk over to it and pull out "my" wallet, and grab the card and get all of the money out of it. After I get all of the money out of the card, I have about $5,000 dollars just from the credit card. After I get the cash and put it all in the wallet in my backpack, I walk over to a bridge over-looking a creek, and throw the card into it. Then I get on my bike and ride to the train station.

**PAGEEEEEEEE BREAAAAKKKKKKKKKK**

TIME SKIP

Once I get to the train station, I buy a ticket to Los Angeles and board the train. I look around for an empty room that I can stay in, I find one almost immediately. I walk in and see a cheap fold down bed and a small oak table with two oak chairs. I set my backpack down and turn around and lock the door to mark it as occupied. I sit down on the bed and sigh, then I begin to laugh. "_Four years, four years it took."_ I don't remember much after that, all I remember is laying down on the bed and allowing sleep to enclose me in its mysterious, comforting darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the Divergent Trilogy all rights go to Veronica Roth.**

Chapter 4

Tris

I wake up to the conductor saying something about us arriving in Los Angeles. I look down at my clothes and realize why I had been getting disgusted and weird looks. I looked like hell, like google hell and a picture of me would come up. My clothes were coated with blood and dirt and were tattered and trashed. After my moment of though I remembered I had to get off the train. I stand up and grab my backpack while walking to the door. Once I open the door, I walk out and get off the train and see that it's about dinner time so I look around to try and to find a restaurant. I don't see one so I start walking to a bus stop to try and get to one that takes me somewhere to eat. CAUSE I'M FUCKING STARVING, after not eating for a couple of days.

I see a bus stopping at what looks to be a bus stop, so I start running towards it hoping to get on. But because of my short strides I didn't make it in time. FUCK! Of course this happens. I start aimlessly walking until I reach a beach, and decide to count my money to see how much I have left. So I sit on a rock and start to pull off my backpack, when I feel nausea hit me like a train. I attempt to throw up, but seeing as I haven't eaten in days there's nothing in my stomach, so I am attempting to dry heave. I didn't even realize I was tired until my eyes were closing and the only thing I could see was a pair of deep, ocean blue eyes full of concern staring at me while lifting me up, as I drifted away in the strangers' arms.

Four (**Sorry it took so long just building suspense**)

I run my fingers through my hair, _"Why did I have to go with a really stressful job why couldn't I have gone with being a police officer? Why did I go with medical? Why did I become a doctor?" _I am pulled out of my thought when my practically only friend, Zeke, asks me a question," So are you still going out with the group tonight for dinner?" I huff saying, "Not tonight Zeke, I'm just going to grab something on the way home then go for a run and sleep." "Man, do you hear yourself? You sound like a 40 year old man, come on get out have some fun," he said while hitting me in the back of the head. "Maybe another day Zeke," I say just wanting to get home and relax," I am seriously tired."

"Alright man, but I'm remembering this and taking you up on it," he states with a serious face, "Hey man, look at the time." I look at my watch to see that my shift is over. HELL YA! I look up a Zeke then start to run to my office to get changed out of my scrubs. Once I get there I lock the door behind me and change into my tight t-shirt and jeans. I grab all of my stuff that I need to bring home and walk out of the hospital and get into my black convertible 2015 Mustang GT. She's my pride and joy I had saved up since I was 16 to get her. I drive to In 'n Out and order a hamburger, French fries, and chocolate shake and drive home.

TIME SKIP

When I get home I change into some running shoes and some basketball shorts. I grab my headphones along with my phone and head out the door and get into my car and drive to the nearest beach. As soon as I'm there I start running.

**PAGGGEEE BRRREEAAAKKKKKKKK**

Four

As I am about to turn the corner I see someone sitting on a rock looking very hurt and malnourished. I walk over to see, that it is a woman probably around 20 who's short and has dirty blonde hair, that she is about to pass out. So I grab her and lift her up only to get a quick peep of her gray blue eyes. I see that she has a backpack so I grab that and carry her to my car bridal style. I open back door and lay her down in the back seat, and shut the door and get in the driver's seat and drive home. Once I get into the parking lot of my apartment complex, I park in front of my apartment, thanking my young self for getting an apartment on the first floor. Not only because of my fear of heights, but this will help me with this woman's condition so I can attend to her quicker. I swiftly get out of the front seat, not even bothering to grab my stuff from work because I have a home kit that has a variety of medical supplies.

I get out of the car and go to the back seat and gently pick up the woman bridal style and carry her to my apartment. As I am carrying her I start to asses some of her wounds, I see some cuts most of them are minor and not so deep but they will need stitches. I see some signs of abuse which makes me flame in anger, who would harm this beautiful girl and cause her pain. Hold on. No. I am not attracted to this woman I just met and she's not even conscious. I push down my thoughts so I can unlock my door and help her. Once I unlock my door, I begin to think where I should put her and where and how I could clean her up. I realize I will probably have to clean her, but I don't want her to be uncomfortable because she would have to be undressed. But her wounds are getting infected so I have to clean them and I don't know if there's any under her clothes. I blush at the thought of her undressed. STOP FOUR THERE IS A PASSED OUT PATIENT IN FRONT OF YOU, YOU NEED TO DO WHAT IS BEST FOR HER!

I decide I don't care if after I do this she thinks I'm a perv and leaves, her health is the first priority. So I begin to carry her upstairs **(he lives in a rich complex because he's a doctor so they are two stories) **and into the bathroom that's connected to my room, thanking that the apartment has a Jacuzzi tub, and lay her in the tub. I walk out of the bathroom and go to my drawers to grab a t-shirt for her to wear, seeing as though her clothes are covered in blood and ripped up. Once I go back to the bathroom I take her out of the tub and lay her on the couch in my room, which is right outside the door, and go start the tub. Once it's filled up I begin to feel nervous, what if she wakes up and thinks I'm a rapist or something, but I shake those thoughts out of my head. Seeing her condition she's lucky if she wakes up tomorrow it should be a couple of days before she does.

I cautiously walk to where she is and pick her up and carry her to the bathroom once again, and begin to strip her of her clothes. I start blushing once I have her shirt and pants off leaving her in nothing but her bra and panties. It takes all of my will power to stop any dirty thoughts from entering my mind, and thinking what it would be like to kiss her perky boobs and slide my dick into her center. FUCK TOBIAS STOP WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU SNAP OUT OF IT! I shake my head and stop everything and continue to undress her by taking off her bra and panties, and lower her into the water and reach behind me to grab soap, shampoo, a cup, and a washcloth. I first grab the cup and tilt her head back and fill up the cup and dump it over her hair. I see some dirt come so I grab the shampoo and squirt out some and begin to lather it into her hair, and rinse it to see that this woman actually has bright blonde hair which just adds to her beauty. I then reach behind me and grab the washcloth and soap, and begin to scrub the blood and dirt off as gently as I can until she looks clean.

PAAAAAAGGGGGGEEEEEE BRRRREEEEEAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKK

After I rinse her off once more, I empty the tub and grab a towel and wrap her up in it. I carry her to my bed and put her bra back on, but her panties are destroyed and bloody so I grab a pair of my boxers and roll them up on her because she has such a small frame. Then I carry her back downstairs and lay her on the couch, then I clear off my table so it can be an "operating table." After I finish clearing it off I lift her up and place her on the table and start assessing what needs to be done first.

I see some semi-deep cuts on her stomach and thighs, so I pull on a pair of gloves and pull out some stitching thread and a needle and begin to stitch them up. After I finish stitching up the deep wounds, I grab my roll of bandage and begin to wrap the not so major cuts and tie bandages to stop the bleeding with pressure. I check to make sure she doesn't have any broken bones, and she doesn't, but she has some bruised ribs and a concussion. I do notice that she has a major case of malnourished and dehydration. So I decide to carry her back upstairs and put her in my bed, then put my t-shirt on her and put an IV in her, and pull the covers over her. I look at her and just am mesmerized by her beauty, she looks so peaceful in her sleep, I lean over and kiss her on the forehead then lay down on the couch next to her. I guess I was tired because the last thing I remember is closing my eyes and looking at her. Funny I don't even know her name and I'm already falling for her.

**Longer chapter today! Suspense :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey sorry guys I haven't updated in a while I've been so busy with school and such but I am trying to work out a schedule to update more. Again I own nothing other than my words so ya I will get to the story now.**

Tris

Fuck! My head hurts so much what happened? I clutch my head and groan and realize I'm not in a basement cause I'm lying on something soft almost like a mattress. Man I haven't laid on one of these in years. I snuggle into the comforter and inhale a deep breath, man this blanket smells so good, very woodsy and….masculine. I shoot up and open my eyes for the first time. Whoa, blurriness. I feel something on my arm, and see an IV in it so I take that out and look around. For the first time I look around at the room I'm in, it's huge and….beautiful. The walls are a deep ocean blue color and bare, and next to me there's a black nightstand, and I'm lying in a king sized bed with a huge black comforter with orange flames on it, and above me they're the words "Fear God Alone" above the bed. I lastly look to my left and see a couch and quickly cover my mouth to hold my scream so I don't frighten the sleeping man. I start hyperventilating and seeing visions of Eric's malicious smile looking down at me, and start screaming and crying.

I hear a soothing voice that sounded like my father's saying things saying things like, "its ok." "Calm down" "I'm here." And feel a pair of arms wrap around me and without thinking I bury into them. Once I finally stop screaming and crying, I sniffle and look up expecting my father to be there after all these years, but instead I see the man that was on the couch. I quickly push his arms away and jump to what I thought was the other side of the bed, but was really the edge and fall off. As soon as I hit the ground, I cry out in pain and clutch my side. The man rushes over and bends down next to me, and looks into my eyes and puts his hands over mine. "Let me help, please," he whispers in a calm voice. I look in his eyes and realize he sincerely wants to help me, so I slowly nod to him.

He hesitantly picks me up and puts me on his bed and sits next to me and blushes. "Um you need to lift up your shirt so I can check your ribs." I look down at my clothes and realize that these are not my clothes and that my hair is back to my bright blonde color and that I'm a lot cleaner. I whip my head back to him and look for an explanation. "Oh ummmm," he clears his throat," your infections needed to be cleaned and you were covered in blood so I gave you a bath and put some of my clothes on you," he blushes. "I'm sorry I didn't look unless I had to I know you probably think I'm a pervert now, I was just trying to help I'm a doctor so helping you, I swear, was my only priority," he rambles on and on and I don't know why but I reach up and kiss his cheek. "Thank you," I whisper, letting my guard down. I don't know why but I feel like I've known him for years and I can trust him completely, so I lift up "my" shirt to my bra and lay on my back. He smiles and scooches up to check my ribs," Tell me if you feel any pain where I apply pressure. He starts putting pressure on points and I feel nothing until he pushes in one place and it feels like a punch and I cry out. He exhales and pushes my shirt down and helps me sit up. "Just as I thought," he says and walks out of the room and returns a minute later with a bottle of pills and a glass of water. "Looks like you broke a rib or two so no physical activities for a month or so," he says while handing me some pills. I look at him in confusion, "pain killers," he says. "Bottoms up," he says with a smile and a small chuckle.

I quickly take them and down the water, I haven't had water in a while. He looks at me with concern and then a look of understanding comes on his face. "How 'bout we get you something to eat and drink?" he says already knowing my answer. I nod my head quickly jump out of the bed, and squeal and fall not realizing my legs don't really work that well from the lack of nutrition. The man runs over and picks me up and carries me downstairs to, where I'm guessing, the kitchen. He sets me down it a bar stool chair at the kitchen counter and walks into the kitchen to make something. "So what would you like?" he asks while leaning on the counter. I take this moment to take in his full appearance, he's tall, like 6'2, with short cropped brown hair and deep ocean blue eyes that I could just stare into for days and he's very muscular, I wouldn't be surprised if he had a six-pack under his shirt. I look at his lips and just imagine kissing them and pulling off that shirt of his and….. "Hello?" he says waving his hand in front of my face, "Anyone home?" he says in an amusing tone. I blush and look away, "What do you mean," I say in a quiet voice. "Breakfast?" he says with a confused look on his face. "Oh." "Can you make waffles with whipped cream and chocolate chips on them," I ask in a hopeful voice, that was my favorite as a kid and I haven't had them in years. He smirks and turns around, "Coming up, Blondie." As he starts cooking them, I look at him with an amused face and my eyebrow raised, "Blondie?"

He looks at me from the corner of his eye and says, "Well I don't know your name so you're Blondie." I giggle and say in the sassiest voice possible, "Touché Doc Blue and its Tris." He looks at me with an evil look and says, "Hmmmmm I don't know that's a pretty name but I think I like Blondie better, and my name is….," he pauses and looks almost conflicted. "Tobias," he says hesitantly. Oh man, his name is even perfect. I decide to be mocking, "Hmmmm I don't know that's a pretty name but I think I like Doc Blue better," I say then bust into a fit of giggles. He looks at me with an expression of Really? then chuckles and continue cooking the waffles. "Thank you," I say loud enough for him to hear and a few tears go down my cheeks. He looks at me with concern and takes the waffles out then walks over to me and picks me up and takes me to the couch.

He holds me to his chest, rubs my back, and whispers comforting things to me as I bawl my eyes out. Once I've calmed down I look up at him and we just stare into each other's eyes for a couple of minutes until he leans in and gently kisses my head and whispers, "How 'bout we go eat some waffles hm?" I nod and run to the kitchen and sit exited to finally eat something. He chuckles and stands up to finish the waffles and gives them to me and grabs his own as well. I devour mine in less than 2 minutes, while Tobias is only half way done. I blush as he looks at me with wide eyes, "Would you like another?" I look at him with wide eyes, "May I?" "Of course." He grabs my plate and gets me another waffle and I finish that one as well. Once we're both done eating we both decide to get a bit more sleep so we go upstairs, and he helps me into bed then goes to leave. I look at him confused, "Where are you going?" He turns around with an equally confused face, "To bed," he says. "oh" He goes and shuts the door and I lay there and wonder about Tobias, as sleep captures me I fall asleep with a smile on my face, for once.

**Sorry for a bad chapter I had writers block and wanted to write a good chapter since I hadn't posted for a while. I will try to have the next chapter up before Halloween. **


End file.
